


Knots Untied

by Scarlet_Ibis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ibis/pseuds/Scarlet_Ibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between "The Next World" and "Knots Untie."  What happened between when Jesus entered the Grimes' master bedroom and when he left?  Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots Untied

“Rick..Rick! Wake up!”  

Michonne and Rick hopped out of bed simultaneously, each having their weapon at the ready.  Rick doesn’t falter once he sees that it’s Jesus.

“We should talk,” Jesus added, hands up in defense.

Rick cocked his head to the side, gun still drawn.  “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Who is this?” Michonne asked, sword still drawn.

Jesus glanced in Michonne’s direction.  “I’m–”

“ **Me** ,” Rick said, interrupting him.  “You keep your eyes on _me._  Don’t. Look. At. Her.”  Menacing tone aside, Rick lowered his gun, but kept his eyes on Jesus all the while.  “This is ‘the guy’ I met today,” he explained to Michonne.

Michonne, seeing there wasn’t a threat exactly, kept her sword in one hand, and used her free one to rip the sheet off of the bed, draping it in front of herself.

“This couldn’t have waited?” Rick asked impatiently.

Jesus smiled.  “It’s the crack of dawn, Rick.  The day’s already started.  But…I’ll give you two a minute.”  Jesus gave a quick nod of his head before heading out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Michonne put her sword down, dropped the sheet, then quickly grabbed her pants and shirt from the floor.  Rick had a bit more trouble finding his pants.  “Is he dangerous?” she asked.

“No, well…I don’t think so.  Doesn’t seem to be. But let’s not have him wait longer than necessary,” he said as he searched the dark floor.  "Sorry about all this."  He finally found the denim in the corner.

“Not your fault,” Michonne said, pulling her shirt over her head.  Rick pulled his pants up just as she pulled her shirt down.  In unison, they headed for the door.

“Hey,” Michonne said, stopping him from reaching the knob.  He paused, searching her eyes, then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile.

Rick gave her a quirk of his lips, then turned the knob, opening the door.  “Helluva way to start it.”


End file.
